thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Gymatholon
All of the best gym leaders have gathered in one reigon to verse all challengers. Do you have what it takes to beat them? What will your team be. Do you have what it takes to be champion? Find out on Pokemon Gymathon. Heroes Josh - Pokemon on Team: Zorua(Male, Timid nature, Illusion ability), Vanillite(Female, ??? nature, Ice Body ability) - NZ Man123 (Pokemon to be obtained soon: Roaming Gothorita, Vanillish, Zoroark, Rufflet, Pokemon Egg) Lema - Pokemon on Team: Pignite(nickname: Loyal)(Male, Jolly nature, Blaze ability), Klink(nickname: Linky)(Genderless, Calm nature, Minus ability), Foongus(nickname: Toad)(Male, Brave nature, Effect Spore ability), Solosis(Shiny)(nickname: ShinyCell)(Male, Impish nature, Magic Guard ability) - LIG (Pokemon to be obtained soon: Klang, Deino, Emboar, Amoonguss, Pidove, Gulpin, Tranquill, Klinklang, Zweilous, Pokemon Egg) Richy (Has a Croconaw (Nickname: Totes) (Male, Torrent Ability), Riolu (Nickname: Pac-Man) (Male, Inner Focus Ability) - TrentFan (Pokemon to be obtained soon: Lucario, Taillow, Feraligatr, Swellow, Cyndaquil Egg) Bob - Pokemon On Team: Jigglypuff(Male, Mild nature, Cute Charm ability), Munchlax(Female, Bold nature, Thick Fat ability), Whismur(Female, Timid nature, Soundproof Ability) - Eros123 (Pokemon to be obtained soon: Wigglytuff, Loudred, Skitty, Pokemon Egg) Leon - Pokemon On Team: Igglybuff(nickname: Slide)(Male, Quiet nature, Cute Charm ability), Kirlia(nickname: Jennifer)(Female, Brave nature, Trace ability), Koffing(nickname: Holes)(Male, Sassy nature, Levitate ability) - Bakura13(joins their journey in Episode Six - A Shiny Capture For Lema) (Pokemon to be obtained soon: Weezing, Jigglypuff, Glameow, an Oshawott Egg, Oshawott, Misdreavus) Gyms Clair Brycen Volkner Cillan Misty Jasmine Sabrina Charlie Towns Den City. (Josh's home town) Kimodo Village. (Clairs Gym) Smarthon Town Bahogony Town (Brycen's Gym) Fighting Woods Electro Plant (Volkners Gym) Underground Den. Aqui Town. (Cillan Gym) Glamis City. (Misty's Gym) Charge Cave Kling City (Jasmines Gym) Rockathon Village Psyco City (Sabrinas Gym) Pitch Black Ressort Pitch Town (Charlies Gym) Magenta Plateu Episode One: Welcome To Den City Josh: *gets up and pulls out his Pokegear and calls Richy and Lema* Cmon Richy, Lema. We gotta go see Professor Andrew. Richy: *responding* Oh, yeah! Hold on, I'll be over in a sec *runs to Josh's house* Lema: *responding also* We're coming! *dashes to Josh's house* Josh: One more thing. I dibs Zorua! Lema: I don't know what to pick, Josh! Richy: I'll pick a Pokemon that isn't a type you guys picked to be original or something *shrugs* Lema: Like what? Josh: Guys cmon Lema: *picks a random starter pokemon* Josh: *picks Zorua* Lema: here goes nothing *sends out his pokemon, a tepig* i'm gonna name him Loyal! Richy: Yeah, it feels like I already knew what Lema would pick. I mean he's been talking about the pros of having a Tepig. Anyways, I pick.....*looks at the starter Pokemon* Lema: *watches richy choose* Richy: Hmm, an Abra would be nice, but I'm not a big fan of Alakazam.....Charmander is cool, but Lema already has a Tepig, and I don't want the same type as someone. Josh: It took Lema and I 2 minutes to pick ours. We just want to start on our adventure. Richy: Alright fine, I guess it doesn't matter, they're all awesome *picks a random Poke Ball* Josh: What is it? (the pokeball opens and out pops a Pokemon) Richy: And it's a.........hold on for the dramatic effect....... Tepig(Loyal): *drumroll* Lema: ......... Josh: Hurry up. Richy: It's a Totodi- Totodile: *starts dancing* Richy: le, that dances.....interesting. Professor Andrew: Well you guys. Have you heard of the Beginners Tournament that takes place in Den City? Richy: No. Professor Andrew: Well when everyone gets their first Pokemon they have an option to enter the Beginners Tournament which pits people who got there first pokemon together. 32 people battle one on one and they keep going untill one wins. Josh: I'm in. Lema: Same here! Richy: Same, oh by the way, Josh are you nicknaming your Pokemon? Lema: Let's go & do our best, Loyal! Loyal: *cheers* Tep! (yeah!) Josh: Not gonna nickname and let's go to the tournament. Richy: Alright. I'm going to nickname though.....after the tournament. Trivia *Lema starts off with Tepig & nicknames him Loyal *Richy starts off with Totodile *Joah starts off with Zorua Episode Two - Can You Beat The Bob? (Preiveiw: As the tournament begins it is revealed that Richy is facing a trainer called Bob. A rivalry begins as the battle does. Who can win and advance to the final 16. Also, Josh and Lema win there battles and the ones after that. Can Richy do the same or will Bob be victorious.) Lema: So this is the battle tournament! Josh: *shoves Lema into a bush and runs to sign up* Sorry buddy! Richy: *follows Josh* Josh: *sign up* Bob: c'mon igglybuff we gotta sign up Richy: *signs up* Alright, now maybe a nickname would be best now.....I'll call you Totes. Bob:yay one of the two last slots time to sign up Lema: *signs up* how many pokemon are we allowed to choose? Richy: One, since we only have one. Lema: *checks his pokedex* Lema's Pokedex: Tepig, its usable moves, Flame Charge, Tackle & Flamethrower! Richy: Okay then. Bob: You guys only have one i have two *signs up for the last spot* Announcer: Welcome to the beginners Tournament. Our first battle is Josh vs John Josh: GO Zorua! John: Go Abra! Josh: Zorua. Use Dark Pulse. Zorua: *uses drak pulse* Abra: *is K.O'd* Announcer: And Josh wins his first battle. Richy: Nice job, Josh. Josh: Thanks. (elsewhere) Lema: Loyal, Flame Charge! Loyal: *hits maractus with flame charge* Maractus: *is knocked out, with swirls in his eyes* Referee: Maractus is unable to battle, Tepig wins! And the victory goes to Lema! Lema: *cheers at tepig* Awesome job, Loyal! Loyal: *smiles happily* Tepig! (YAY!) Announcer: Next up we have Richy vs Bob as the final battle! Richy: That guy I saw sign up.....darn it. Bob: yay my cutie pies will win for sure Announcer: The battle is one on one BEGIN. Richy: No I'm sure I will win. Bob: go munchlax *instead igglybuff comes out and throws away the everstone* i should really label these Richy: Go Totes! *sends out Totes* Bob: igglybuff use sing igglybuf:igg gily bu u uf iggly buff Richy: Totes, continue being energetic and break through the song! Totes: *dances a little sleepily, but continues to dance* Bob: grrrr igglybuff sweet kiss now igglybuff:sends multiple red hearts at totes* Totes: *Becomes confused* Richy: Stay strong and defend yourself! Now use scratch! Totes: *uses scratch, effectively but then trips after the move and takes 1 damage* Bob: use charm to lower attack then pound over and over Igglybuff:ig ig ig ig ig *uses moves above* Totes: *is hit by charm, but dodges the two pounds, and then uses water gun* TOTODILE! Richy: Darn, it did less damage than it would have! Bob: use defence curl and then just keep on using pound Igglybuff: IIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY BUF BUF BUFF Richy: Totes, dodge, then use leer, followed by scratch! Totes: *dodges one pound, then uses leer, and then scratch* (igglybuff starts to glow white) Bob: igglybuuufffffff use pound max power Igglybuff:IIGGLLLLLYYYYYBUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!! Totes: *dodges pound quickly* Bob: now igglybuff Igglybuff: (evolves) jigglypuff *uses rollout over and over again Totes: *is hit by one rollout and then dodges, a bit exhausted* Richy: Stay in and use Bite! Totes: *uses bite on Jigglypuff, repeatedly* Igglybuff: igglybuff inflates prieng open his jaws floats up then uses super power ful rollout straight into ground causing shockwave and debrit to send totes into wall causing giant hole) Lema: It evolved into Jigglypuff! *scans the dex* Lema's Pokedex: Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon and the evolved form of Igglybuff. When Jigglypuff's big eyes begin to quiver, everyone becomes sleepy as it sings a lullaby. Bob: jigglypuff sing ultimentpower jigglypuff: jig gly pu u uf jigglypufff (each time i type iglybuff i mean jigglypufff) Totes: *barely stands up and bites Jigglypuff* Richy: Come on Totes! Totes: *bites, Jigglypuff's eye, then uses water gun to go to the other side and pushes Jigglypuff into the hole* Bob: (super calm) roll out Jigglypuff: (uses rollout) Announcer: Sorry guys but we had a problem. Due to someone cheating, we found there badge case with 3 badges, you both move on to final 8. Josh: Oh guys sorry I was just in my next battle. Final Four baby. Announecer: We have our final 8. Richy: Well, I'm fine with that, Bob was using rollout in a hole..... Bob: IT WAS GOING TO BOUNCE BACK WITH SUPER FORCE THESE POKEMON ARE BOUNCIER THAN BOUNCY BALLS Jigglypuff: jig Richy: Well, okay then, good battle, Bob, for us being beginners. Bob:thanks you to (shake hands and freeze frame with cool brush affects and voice over saying stuff) Trivia Episode Three - Pigniting The Match (Preview: Richy follows Josh into the final four with Bob, Lema is in a bit of a jam whe comes up battling a Tirtouge. Can he and Loyal win and follow his friends? Or will Lema lose?) Lema: My next opponent is Danny! Richy: Good luck with that, I think he has a Tirtouga. (10 minutes later) Referee: The battle between Liam & Danny will now get under way! Josh: Well the rest of us made it to final 4 lets se Lema do it. Lema: I choose you, Loyal! *sends out tepig* Loyal: Tepig! Danny: GO Tirtouga. Tirtouga: Tirtouga! Lema: Loyal, start with Tackle! Loyal: *uses tackle* Danny: Use water gun Tirtouga: *uses water gun and hits Loyal* Loyal: *is hit, but keeps going, turning tackle into a take down* Lema: Loyal's using Take Down! Danny: Aqua Jet Tirtouga: *uses aqua jet on Loyal* Loyal: *takes a lot of damage, and goes down* Lema: Loyal, wake up, stay strong! (a few seconds later) Referee: Tepig is unable to...........Huh? Loyal: *slowly & struggles to get up* Lema: Loyal got up? Danny: What? Use Water Pulse! Tirtouga: *uses water pulse* Loyal: *determined for Lema* Lema: I know you can do it, we just need to have strength in ourselves! Loyal: *nods bravely, turns to turtouga, dodges water pulse, lets out a shout, then starts to glow light blue* Lema: Can it be? Bob: no it cant be i will stop it *throws everstone at loyal* Ref: *catches everstone* Can we get security out here? Lema: *watches tepig start to change* Security: *takes Bob away* Lema: *sweatdrops* (Pignite stood Tepig's place) Loyal: Pig NIIIIIITE!! Lema: *excited* Awesome, My Tepig has evolved into a Pignite!' Danny: Oh No! Lema: *scans the dex* Lema's Pokedex: Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases. Lema: Okay, Loyal, use Brick Break! Loyal: *uses brick break, hits tirtouga, super efective Tirtouga: *K'O'd* Refferee: Lema wins!!!! Lema: *leaps to loyal & hugs him* We did it, Loyal! Loyal: *smiles happily* Nite! (yay!) Announcer: We have the final 4. Josh, Lema,Richy and Bob. We have time for one more battle. Josh vs Bob! Josh: GO Zorua! Bob: c;mon out cutie pie *throws pokeball in the air and out comes jigglypuff* Jigglypuff: *holds microphone* jig Josh: Use Dark Pulse Zorua: *uses dark pulse* Jigglypuff: *bounces strait up* Bob:use rollllllllllllllllllllllllllout Jigglypuff: jig jig jig jig*slams into zorua with immense force* Josh: Use Tackle! Zorua: *uses tackle* Jigglypuff:*holds onto zorua* Bob: good jigglypuff now use hyper voice Jigglypuff:RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR Zorua: *is KO'd* Josh: Danggit. Bob. Good Job amking it to the finals. Bob: thanks jigglypuff say thanks Jigglypuff:jig*starts eating zorua* Bob:when was the last time i fed you? Josh: *returns Zorua* Trivia Episode Four - Can You Beat The Bob? Round 2 (Preveiw: After Richy manages to beat Lema he ends up facing Bob again. Can Richy and Totes beat Jigglypuff or will Bob beat the Richy? Meanwhile, Lema and Josh find out that the prize is an all expense payed trip to Kamodo Village with you and three friends via blimp.) Lema: You ready for a great battle Richy? Richy: Yeah, but I doubt I'll lose, no offense Lema. Go Totes! Totes: *starts dancing* Lema: Loyal, go get 'em! Loyal: Pignite! Richy: Alright, and I'm at an advantage, Go Totes, use water gun! Totes: *uses water gun* Lema: Flamethrower! Loyal: *uses flamethrower, the two attacks collide and its a draw* Totes: *dances and uses water gun once more* Lema: Dodge that! Loyal: *dodges the attack* Lema: Use Bulldoze! Loyal: *uses bulldoze* Richy: Jump and dodge! Totes: *jumps and manages to dodge Bulldoze* Richy: Follow with Water Gun! Totes: *uses water gun* Lema: dodge & use Brick break Loyal: *Uses Brick Break which hits totes* Totes: *it isn't very effective and uses water gun which hits Loyal* Loyal: *goes down but not out* Richy: Great! Now use- Huh? Totes: *uses Water Pledge on Loyal* Richy: What the? Lema: That's Water Pledge! Loyal: *is hit & takes heavy damage* (an explosion surrounds them) Lema: NO, LOYAL! Loyal: *the smoke clears, & he has swirls in his eyes* Referee: Pignite is unable to battle, Totodile wins, and the victory goes to Richy! Lema: *shocked by his loss, but smiles softly, conforts loyal* Thanks Loyal, you were great, you deserve a good long rest *recalls pignite, turns to richy & smiles softly at him* congratulations on your win richy, even though i lost the battle, i'll be rooting for your final battle against Bob! Richy: You put up a good fight, Lema. Well, it looks like I'll have a rematch against Bob. Josh: Good luck. Richy: Thanks. Bob: Well since I fed jigglypuff. Jigglypuff: jig*nods head,body,thing* Bob:it probably wont trie to eat your pokemon Josh: What is the prize anyway? Professor Andrew: An all expense payed trp to Komodo Village vis blimp/ Refferee: The battle between Bob and Richy is now underway. Bob: GOOOOOOO JIGLLYPUFF make papa proud Jiglypuff: jig jig jig Richy: Go Totes, come on, I believe in you! Totes: *dances* Totodile! bOB: JIGGLY PUFF USE ROLLOUT jigglypuff:jig jig jig jig puuuuuuuuffffffffff Totes: *is hit twice but then dodges* Toto.... Richy: Water Pledge! Totes: *uses water pledge on Jigglypuff* Jigglypuff: wahhh Bob: Jiglypuff dont worry i will use our special surprise soon but for now HYPERVOICE Jigglypuff: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR Totes: *is hurt* Toto *keeps on going* Richy: Good! Water Gun! Totes: *Uses water gun* Jigglypuff:*hit but just smiles evily and falls* *looks at totes sad cryiing* Totes: *stops dancing* Toto? Jigglypuff: *jumps up eyes glowing blue* jig Bob: now jigglypuff phsicic ultiment powerrrrrrrrrrrrrr Jigglypuff:JJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGG*Picksup totes and smashes him everywhere* Richy: NO! Totes: *falls down, but gets back up slowly, breathing* To.....toto....totodile.....*about to fall but starts glowing blue* Bob: no no no this is our time to shine so stop evolving NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW JIGGLYPUFF HYPER VOICE Jigllypuff: RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Totes: *isn't effected and continues glowing blue and evolves into Croconaw* CROCONAW! Richy: Yes! I'm still in! Totes: *angrily uses Ice Fang on Jigglypuff* Jigglypuff: *bloats up and floats* Bob: Jigllypuff phsicic Jigglypuff: *picks up rocks concrete and things from inside the earth and throws them* Totes: *dodges the rocks but is hit by one* Croc! CROC *Runs to Jigglypuff and bites repeatedly* Bob: no no no jiggly puff win please Jigglypuff: jig..j..ig *faints and frozen* Bob: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Refferee: Richy wins the tournament and the trip to Komodo Village with 3 friends! Richy: Yes! I'll take Josh, Bob, and........my mom. Bob: what*returns jigglypuff* i have to go please Richy: Oh, if he can't go I guess I'll take Josh's mom then. Trivia Episode Five - Lema's Newly Caught Pokemon (Preview: Three weeks later, Lema meets up with Bob, Richy & Josh who have just arrived at Komodo city. They find that the gym leader is unavailable. To pass time they decide to show off Pokemon they caught.) Josh: Wow that was a great blimp ride. Lema: Hey, gang! Josh: So how was your trip here? Richy: How did that take three weeks? Bob: go munchlax Munchlax: munch munch munch *tries to eat lema* (nom nom nom) Lema: *gets out of munchlax's mouth* Ugh, Take a look at this *throws three pokeballs* Everyone come on out! *sends out Loyal(pignite) Toad(Foongus) Linky(Klink)* Lema's Pokemon: *cheers happily* Josh: Well I still have Zorua and I caught a Vanillite. Bob: *sees whismur* WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT IIIIIIIII MMMMMMMUUUUUUUST CATCH YOU *CHASES IT* Richy: Okay then. Whismur: *uses flame thrower* Bob: AAAHHHHHHHH *THROWS POKEBALL AND SOMEHOW CATCHES IT* Bob: *comes back* i caught whismur Pinkie: Whis*hides under rock* Vannilite: *looks confused* Josh: We gotta go see if the gym is open! Bob: Wait *runs after him* Lema: *runs also, while he scans whismur's pokedex* Lema's Pokedex: Whismur, A Timid nature with the ability Soundproof, with the moves Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Stomp & Screech Pinkie: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *uses stomp on pokedex* Lema: *safely puts his pokedex back in his pocket in the nick of time* Richy: How come I'm the only one with one Pokemon? Lema: I have a gift for you richy *gives him a pokemon egg* Josh: We gotta do something to pass the time! (stomach growl sounds) Lema: Uh? Linky, Loyal & Toad: *sees the stomach noise* Huh? Josh: I got some food. Bob: i already fed mine P,J,M whis,munch,jig( we gonna beat this gym) Josh: OK. Bob: dibs challenging gym first how many pokemon can we use Josh: I already dibs it and I don't know. Pinkie: whis *starts screaming and crying while using screech* WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WHHHHHHHIIISSMUR WWHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIISSMUR Loyal: *covers ears* Toad: *covers ears* Josh: *walks away* Bob: *walks up to pinkie* awwwwww look pinkie tired herself out crying *looks down at the now sleeping whismur* Richy: ...Well, I'm going to walk away now, too *walks to the Pokemon Center* Josh: So what should we do? Bob: *follows richy* i think pinkie needs to train so richy could you help Richy: I think Totes is too busy, eating his Pokemon Food, ask Josh? Perhaps, his Zorua could give you some battling tips? Bob: no pinkie is only little and zorua wil just hurt iher on purpose please Richy: I only have one Pokemon as of now though, if I can find something I'll get back to you. You could try Lema, he's kind of easy, I think. Bob: I just shot lema out of a cannon he is unconcious and itt only one on one and just go easy on pinkie please i will give you 500 dollars Richy: Wait, what? Really, you shot Lema out of a cannon? Well, once this egg hatches, I'll get back to you? Bob: fine but *wakes up whismur* whismur use hyper voice and screech now Pinkie; WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Richy: *covering his ears* ...*walks away* Trivia Episode Six - The Shiny Capture For Lema (Preview: On their way to the first gym, Richy's Egg hatches, Soon they encounter a Shiny Solosis & Lema is eager to catch it, but when Team Rocket shows up they try to steal Solosis, Lema protects Solosis & then is inspired by Lema's bravery that it joins Lema's team, successfully catching it for Lema's collection & Leon join their journeys) Richy's Egg: *glows* Lema: Richy, your egg! It's glowing! Josh: Really? Lema: It's about to hatch! Egg: *hatches into a Riolu* Pac-Man(Riolu): *high grunt* Lema: A Riolu! Richy: And I choose to nickname it Pac-Man for no real reason. (they hear someone training, and it turns out to be leon) Leon:*Talking to his Pokemon* Good job guys! *Feeds Slide milk from a bottle* Richy: So many trainers....joyful? Linky: klink klink (hi there) Lema: Hey there Richy: Hi....even he has more Pokemon than me? Leon: *Sees them* Oh, hi! Lema: I'm Lema, that pokemon of mine is a klink nicknamed linky! Linky: Klink! (Hi) Leon: Hi there Linky and Lema. I have Koffing named Holes, A Kirlia named Jennifer, and a newborn Igglybuff named Slide. Richy: I'm Richy, I won the beginner's tournament in Den City, and I have a Croconaw and Riolu, named Totes and Pac-Man, respectively. Leon:Nice to meet you! Richy: Likewise! Holes: KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!(HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII) Pac-Man: *looks around confused* Richy: Sorry about that Pac-Man was just born ten minutes ago. Leon: *scans klink with the pokedex* Leon's Pokedex: Klink, the Gear Pokémon. In order for Klink to survive, it produces energy by spinning its twin, interlocking bodies. Leon: Cool. Slide: Iggly?(Can I have pie?) Richy: Hey who's up for breakfast/lunch/dinner in the PC? (rustle in the bushes) Lema: Huh? I hear something! Richy: You deal with it, I heard they have blueberry pie today! (a wild shiny solosis pops out) S.Solosis: Losis? Lema: A Solosis! *scans the pokedex* Lema's Pokedex: Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A membrane filled with fluid surrounds Solosis's body which allows it to live anywhere. It defeats its enemies using its formidable Psychic-type powers. Richy: I'm going for pie, you with me Leon? Lema: Yeah! I gotta catch up to the others, see ya solosis *follows richy* Solosis(Shiny): *Cute eyes at lema sadly, but follows lema anyway* Leon: Yeah I'm up for pie!*Follows others* Richy: *Enters the PC and goes to the cafeteria* Slide: IGGLY!!!!!(PIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!) Leon:.......Yeah. Thats pie. Josh: OK then. Zorua: (looks like Leon) *eats pie* Vannilite: *looks confused* Solosis(Shiny): Losis? Lema: Hey, its the same solosis i met before! Solosis(shiny): *snuggling up to Lema* Lema: Are you saying you want to come along with me, Solosis? Solosis(Shiny): *smiles happily & nods* Lema: Awesome, GO pokeball! *throws a pokeball* (solosis gets hit by it, sucked inside, it wiggles a bit, finallly it clicks) Lema: I got a Solosis! I'll name it ShinyCell! Zorua: *growls* Josh: I don't think Zorua is a fan os psycic types. Episode Seven - All Clair & Ready For Action (Preview: Our heroes challenge Clair to a battle, and accepts, in a double tag battle, Liam uses Linky & Richy uses Pac-Man, during the battle, Linky evolves into Klang & they win. In the second round Leon uses Jennifer & Josh uses Vanillite, Jennifer uses Safegurad to prevent them from status condition, Then after Clair's Dragonite uses Fire Blast on Vanillite, Jennifer takes the blow for Vanillite & evolves into Gardevoir, after a staggering turnaround, Joah & Leon finally emerge victorious) Lema: We made it guys, and there's clair! Leon: YAY Jennifer's all evolved and stuff now! Vannilite: *Looks confused* Bob: jigglypuff is sooooooooo cute way cuter then slide *to lema* JIgglypuff: JIG : mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm* Pinkie: WHHHHHHHHHHHISSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR * I dont like leon one bit* munchlax: munch munch munch * yeah i dont like leon either* Loyal: Pignite nite! (try and get used to him, like i am. I don't like leon as well) Lema: I've been thinking about using Linky to battle Clair! Richy, what about you? Bob: I am just worried my pokemon do not trust leon one bit and i am sooo using munchlax and whismur to battle clair (5 minutes later, Josh & Leon are in a battle with Clair) Lema: Go get 'em, Josh & Leon! Clair: Seeing as none of you are ready to face me I shall only use Dragonite. Josh: WHAT? GO Vannilite! Leon:Jeniffer, go! Clair: GO Dragonite. Josh: Use Ice Beam Vanillite:*uses Ice Beam* Leo: Jennifer, use Psychic! Jeniffer:*Uses Psychic* Lema: *thinks to himself* Here comes fire blast! Jennifer: *jumps infront of Dragonites Fire Blast* Lema: *in shock* Amazing, Jennifer shielded Vanillite and took the blow for her! (inside the black smoke, a shining white glow can be seen surrounding kirlia) Richy: *watching* Good battle, I guess. Lema: richly, look there! *sees the glow in the smoke* Josh: Vannilite use Ice Shard! Vannilite: *see's Jennifer and uses Ice Shard on Dargonite* (jennifer starts to evolve, its hair changes first, then the arms, then the tutu, when the smoke clears, there stood kirlia's place is a gardevoir) Lema: Jennifer evolved!! *scans the pokedex* Lema's Pokedex: Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future, and can sense the feelings of people and other Pokémon. Gardevoir will also try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life. Josh: Now use Ice Beam. Clair: Use Dragon Rush! Vannilite: *uses ice beam and K;O's Dragonite* Lema: *raises a flag* Dragonite is unable to battle, so the winners are Gardevoir & Vanillite! Bob: *jumps down* ok its my time to shine and fight clair go go go! Liam: Lets do it, Linky! *sends out klink* Linky: Klink klink! (I'm ready) Richy: Well, Lema promised me Ice Cream Cake if I battle, so, I will. Well, who should I pick? Lema: Try Pac-Man! Leon: I agree. Richy: It's a level one Pokemon, just hatched against a gym leader....*sarcastically* What could go wrong? *non-sarcastically* but sure, why not? Go Pac-Man! *sends out Pac-Man* Pac-Man: *Waves at everyone* Lema: Let's begin! Linky, use Gear Grind on Dragonite! Richy: Pac-Man use Force Palm! Linky: *uses Gear Grind* Pac-Man: *uses force palm on Dragonite* Lema: Use Shift Gear! Linky: *uses shift gear, increases its Speed & Attack* Clair: Dragonite use Dragon Dance! Dragonite: *uses Dragon Dance* Lema: Shift Gear, once more! Linky: *uses shift gear, increases its Speed & Attack again* Clair: Use Fire Blast! Dragonite: *fires Fire Blast* (aims at pac-man, but....) Linky: *shields Pac-man, taking the blow by rotating fast* Lema: LINKY, NO!!! Linky: *in pain, an explosion contacts, it starts to glow white* Lema: Linky? Pac-Man: *to avenge Linky, uses force palm on Dragonite* Linky: *starts to change its form* Lema: Can it be? Richy: Yeah, it is, if you mean evolution. Lema: It's evolving! Linky: *evolves into klang* Klang Klang! Lema: Who's that Pokemon? Richy: *sarcastically* Chuck Norris *not sarcastic* It's Klang. Lema: A Klang? *scans his Pokedex* Lema's Pokedex: Klang, the Gear Pokemon and the evolved form of Klink. If Klang gets angry, its gears rotate faster. They communicate with each other by spinning their gears in different directions. It is able to fling tiny gears at high speed. Bob: go go go win win win Munchlax:mmmmmmuuuuuuuuunch Pinky: WAAAAAAAAAAH Lema: Linky, wrap this up with Zap Cannon! Linky: *uses zap cannon & hits dragonite, knocking it out* Referee: Dragonite is unable to battle, So the winners are Klang & Riolu! Episode Eight - Gothorita vs Zorua Rivals in Training (Preview: On there way to Smarthon Town our heroes come across a wild Gothorita who is trying to steal their food. After Zorua has a fierce battle and loses Zorua runs off. Will anyone be able to stop Gothorita and will Josh be able to find Zorua?) Episode Nine - See Ya Later, Feraligatr (Preveiw: When arriving in Smarthon town the gang runs into Charlie, the eighth gym leader. When he offers Richy a chance to battle Richy can't say no. But Charlie is proving to be very difficult and easily sweeps everyone in the gang aside. Totes is extremely disappointed about the lose. So the gang trains at the Pokemon School.) Episode Ten - Taillow Me About It! (Preveiw: After leaving Smarthon town Lema sees a Tailow who he instantley wants to catch. The Taillow flies into a cave and injures it's wing. Will Lema be able to help Taillow? And will the gang find Lema?) (Ricky then catches a Taillow, Taillow takes lema to an injured Pidove) Episode Eleven - The Icy Evolution Gym Battle (Preview: Lema easily defeats Brycen using Linky, Loyal & ShinyCell, Josh faces him in a one on one and beats him using Zorua. Bob has some difficulty in a double battle but emergaes victorious. ) Episode Twelve - Just Great Gothorita (Preiview: After our gang comes across Gothorita Zorua is eager to beat it. However Gothorita just walks away. After Bob and Leon fail to beat it and Lema is out collecting food. It is up to Richy and Josh to beat this beast. Meanwhile Lema gets in a bit of a jam when he accidently steals a Kangaskhan's food.) Episode Thirteen - Bob Be Tripping (Preveiw: When Bob attempts to capture a Serviper he is poisended and taken away. The Serviper is keeping him in her lair. Will the gang find Bob?) Episode Fourteen - Strong-Tranquill'ed & Bravery (Preview: When Lema's Coco evolves into Tranquill its personality becomes so brave it remains loyal to Lema, while in the same time Richy's Taillow evolves into Swellow, Tranquill & Swellow become good friends, but when Lema & Richy get stuck in a cliff, can Tranquill & Swellow rescue them in time?) Episode Fifteen - Emboar To Win (Preview: During a battle with a trainer, Lema's Loyal evolves into Emboar & learns Blast Burn. Josh's Vannilite also evolves when trying to beat Gothorita which has crossed the line. Bob trys to catch Jigglypuff after he runs into the woods.) Episode Sixteen - Deino Your Way Out Of This! (Preveiw: Josh is ecstatic about his new catch when Lema sees a female Shiny Deino. Relising it is the perfect addition to his team he battles to capture it. When caught he battles Richy to train Deino. When this battle is interuppted by Team Rocket Lema is left with Deino to get the gangs Pokemon back.) Episode Seventeen - Fighting Woods Problem (Preveiw: When Lema watns to train his new Deino the gang has arrived at Fighting Woods. Full of Fighting Types. With no other way to get to Electro Plant and the next gym Lema is made to train her. When surrounded by Primapes will Leon and Richy be able to help Lema?) Episode Eighteen - The Legend Of Zoroark (Preview: When Zorua evolves into Zoroark after arriving in Electro Plant Zoruark disobeys Josh and thinks that no one is good enough for it. WIll Richy, Bob and Lema be able to talk some sense into Zoruark? Or wil they slap it into him with a Pokemon battle?) Episode Nineteen - Evolutionary Fungus (Preview: With Volkner ready to battle Lema jumps at the oppurtunity to go first. When he and Foongus struggle against Luxray's Fire Fang Foongus evolves. But is it enough to stop Volkner? Episode Twenty - The Moon Stone Arguement (Preview: When Josh finally catches Gothorita the gang comes across a large Moon Stone and a Munna. When the gang bickers over who gets the stone the Munna uses Dream Mist to show our heroes worst nightmares as an attempt to help each other grow closer.) Episode Twenty-One - The Duosion & Gothorita Rivalry (Preview: When ShinyCell and Gothorita fail to get along each trainer defends their Pokemon. But when they battle to decide Gothorita starts winning untilll ShinyCell evolves and defeats Gothorita. Meanwhil Bob and Leon are debating Igglybuff vs Jigglypuff) Episode Twenty-Two - The Rufflet Day For Vullaby (Preview: When Josh and Lema see a Rufflet and Vullaby they decide to have a race to see who can catch theirs faster. With both having trouble Lema is trying everything to get Vullaby when Josh is just being methodical. Who will win the race?) Episode Twenty-Three - Second Times The Charmander (Preview: When the gang is on their way to Under Ground Den Richy befriends a Shiny Charmander he just needs to catch it. But when Charmander gets stuck in a tree abouve a river on a rickety brack Richy needs the gang to help save it.) Episode Twenty-Four - Gothitelle Us A Christmas Story (Preview: When the phones break down on Christmas Eve in Underground Den our gang is devastated but Bob, being the Bob he is, tries to chear everyone up with Pokemon Battles during which Gothorita evolves into Gothitelle. After the battle everyone takes turns at spelling Pokemon Christmans Stories) Episode Twenty-Five - Pokemon Eggs For Christmas (Preveiw: When in Underground Den our heroes run into Charlie who wishes them a Merry Christmas and gives each of them a Pokemon egg that he thinks matches their personality. After bidding them farewell the gang continues towards Aqui City and when the map says they are there it's just a giant lake...) Episode Twenty-Six - Klinklang My Day When the gang is taken to the underwater city that is Aqui City the are surprised to see Cilan the gym leader. When Wailords attack the City Klang and Lema go to help. When these Wailords prove difficult he puts his entire faith in Klang while Bob Leon Richy and Josh are helping, Linky is determined and evolves into Klinklang.) Episode Twenty-Seven - The Josh Who Cried Zweilous (Preveiw: When Josh and Zoruark decide to play a trick on the gang by having Zoruark transform into Zweilous and pretend to attack Josh. After it happening many times the gang gets fed up with it they don't come when an actual Zwelious does attack Josh. Lema's Blind evolves into Zweilous & proves Zoroark wrong, Will the gang think it is a trick or help him?) Episode Twenty-Eight - Hatching A Combin-Egg-tion (Preview: All of the heroes Eggs begin to hatch, Lema's Egg hatches into Minccino & names her Tidy, Bob's Egg hatches into a Skitty and names her Kitty, Richy's egg hatches into a Cyndaquil & names him Blaze, Leon's Egg hatches into Oshawott & which he names it Scalchop, Josh's Egg hatches into Plusle and names her Minnie, later Lema catches a Minun & names him Mickey) Episode Twenty-Nine - A Baby Pokemon Playdate (Preview: The heroes send out all their Pokemon to introduce the baby pokemon, the trainers leave for a little while, so the Pokemon talk human. Meanwhile, Mickey gives Minnie some advice for cheering Josh. Josh's Vanillish then uses Power Snow to make Ice Creams for the Pokemon.) Episode Thirty - The Vanilla Vanilluxe! Epispde Thirty-One - The Flying Pokemon Search